jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald Gennaro
Jurassic Park (novel) |portrayed = Martin Ferrero |role = Lawyer |status = Alive (Novel Canon) Deceased (Film Canon) }} Donald Gennaro was a lawyer sent by Cowain, Swain & Ross to inspect Jurassic Park. He was also the general counsel for InGen. In the film, he was given the characteristics of Ed Regis, as he did not appear in the film. Jurassic Park novel Gennaro was a lawyer of Cowain, Swain & Ross who helped John Hammond to found the InGen corporation. He was sent to Isla Nublar to inspect the safety of Jurassic Park, while his children had a birthday party stateside. During the Park Drive he sat in the same car as Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm. When the group visits the sick Stegosaurus and has to return he stays with Ellie, who wants to investigate the dinosaur further. After the Tyrannosaurus rex has attacked the cars he joins Robert Muldoon, who plans to save the survivors. He also joins Muldoon when he has to take down the T. rex near the river, and when Muldoon has to protect the Visitor Center against an attack of Velociraptors. Gennaro is forced to join Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler in the Velociraptor nest near the end of the novel. Ultimately, he escapes the island with the other survivors. Jurassic Park film In the movie Gennaro was a lawyer who represented John Hammond Hammond in opening . He is described in the script as: DONALD GENNARO, forty, in a city man's idea of hiking clothes and a hundred dollar haircut... Gennaro accompanied the team on a weekend trip to Jurassic Park to inspect the park's viability and security. Having his own reservations, informed Hammond 'in 48 hours he'd shut him down.' In turn Hammond responded 'that in 48 hours he'd be accepting his apologizes.' After witnessing a real Brachiosaurus and watching a tour show Gennaro changed his views and believed Jurassic Park could make a fortune charging upwards of $10,000 a day, going as far as to suggest having a "coupon day" for the not-super-rich. On the program tour Gennaro rides (like Ed Regis in the novel) in the same car as Hammond's grand kids Lex and Tim Murphy. They have two no shows, one where they're suppose to see a Dilophosaurus but don't, and when they're suppose to see a T. rex eating a goat but the T. rex doesn't appear at all. They also meet a sick female Triceratops. thumb|300px|right|Gennaro's death With a storm coming the group headed back in the cars to the Visitor Center but the power was shut off by Dennis Nedry and the cars stopped in front of the Tyrannosaurus Paddock where Gennaro, Lex, and Tim watched in horror as the T. rex ate the goat it was suppose to eat earlier. Gennaro runs out of the car and into a bathroom nearby and sits frightfully on a toilet leaving Lex and Tim to fend for themselves from the T.rex. Ian Malcolm tried to distract the T. rex but crashes into the bathroom where the Tyrannosaur grabs Gennaro and eats him up. Later in the film when Robert Muldoon and Ellie Sattler come looking for the group, Muldoon finds what is left of Gennaro's dead body. The Lost World (novel) In the novel The Lost World Gennaro is mentioned of having died of dysentery while on a business trip. The Lost World: Jurassic Park (film) 4 years after his death he is mentioned a few times. In a deleted scene Donald Gennaro was mentioned by Hammond's spoiled nephew Peter Ludlow saying that Gennaro's family sued InGen for 36.5 million dollars after his death. Malcolm accused Peter Ludlow of covering up the deaths of the three who died, (including Muldoon and Arnold). Bizzarely, four people died including Nedry. However this wasn't mentioned most likely because he either believed Dennis had deserved it for releasing the dinosaurs in first place or he was simply unaware as in the film version there is no reason that anyone other than Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick found the body. Later Malcom tried to convince his girlfriend Sarah to leave this island and brought up that the stories he told her were nothing but mutilation and death and bringing up the character's deaths. The Comics In Jurassic Park: Genesis Donald Gennaro is a lawyer who is invited, twice, to visit Jurassic Park. He constantly seems unimpressed with what he is seeing, both during the production of the Park and in Jurassic Park Movie Adaptation I while accompanying Dr. Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm on their tour. He notes on numerous occasions how the impressions of those seeing the Park (both the doctors and himself) affect the fate of Jurassic Park. Ultimately, when the fences are de-powered and the Tyrannosaurus rex escapes, Gennaro abandons John Hammond’s grandchildren, Tim and Alexis, and cowers in a nearby toilet facility. Eventually, the Rex proceeds to eat him after it shatters the facility; ironically, Gennaro had watched this dinosaur being born on his prior visit, and was unimpressed, evoking Hammond to tell him that “someday, this little fellow might surprise you!” Jurassic Park (song) Donald Gennaro makes a small appearance in the song's claymation music video, where he is reading a newspaper in the bathroom, when the Tyrannosaurus Rex appears and eats him. Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Gennaro, Donald Category:Male characters Category:1993 Category:1990 Category:Comic book characters Category:Jurassic Park Trilogy